memefandomcom-20200213-history
The Coconut Song
'''The Coconut Song '''is a song about coconuts. It was published on the 15th 09. 2010 on YouTube, now it has over 80 million views and 1.4 million likes. This song originally sang by a Philippine band called "Smokey Mountain" dating back at 1991. The main object around this video is obviously the coconut. The video relates some information to the coconut that is otherwise false in a humorous way (But some information is true and proven). A true mention, however, is the fact that the "Coconut, is '''not '''a nut!", but rather a fruit "From the Kokopalm family!". Another actual fact that Coconut wood '''is '''durable, so some information in the video is backed up by fact. There are also some ''remixes ''of the song: * The Wall-Nut: https://youtu.be/FCFCdSC1Q_U * Every time he says Coconut it gets faster:https://youtu.be/M7BHCdSKFYY * Trap Remix:https://youtu.be/dSaLWWkGSD0 The original is here: https://youtu.be/w0AOGeqOnFY Smokey Mountain Version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PD7eIZQWl4Y Lyrics coconut, cococococonut,x4 The coconut nut is a giant nut If you eat too much, you'll get very fat (Very fat) Now, the coconut nut is a big, big nut But it's delicious nut, is not a nut It's the coco fruit (it's the coco fruit) Of the coco tree (of the coco tree) From the coco palm family There are so many uses of the coconut tree You can build a bigger house for the family (Family) All you need is to find a coconut man If he cuts the tree, he gets the fruit free It's the coco fruit (it's the coco fruit) Of the coco tree (of the coco tree) From the coco palm family coconut, cococococonut,x4 The coconut bark for the kitchen floor If you save some of it, you can build the door Now, the coconut trunk, do not throw this junk If you save some of it, you'll have the second floor The coconut wood is very good It can stand 20 years if you pray it would Now, the coconut root, to tell you the truth You can throw it or use it as firewood The coconut leaves good shade it gives For the roof, for the walls up against the eaves Now, the coconut fruit, say my relatives Make good cannonballs up against the eaves It's the coco fruit (it's the coco fruit) Of the coco tree (of the coco tree) From the coco palm family The coconut nut is a giant nut If you eat too much, you'll get very fat Now, the coconut nut is a big, big nut But it's delicious nut is not a nut The coconut nut is a giant nut If you eat too much, you'll get very fat Now, the coconut nut is a big, big nut But it's delicious nut is not a nut (The coconut nut is a giant nut If you eat too much, you'll get very fat Now, the coconut nut is a big, big nut But it's delicious nut is not a nut The coconut nut is a giant nut If you eat too much, you'll get very fat Now, the coconut nut is a big, big nut But it's delicious nut is not a nut) It's the coco fruit (it's the coco fruit) Of the coco tree (of the coco tree) From the coco palm family It's the coco fruit (it's the coco fruit) Of the coco tree (of the coco tree) From the coco palm family It's the coco fruit (it's the coco fruit) Of the coco tree (of the coco tree) From the coco palm family Ole!Category:Youtube Memes Category:2010's memes Category:Songs Category:Memes